freddy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 10
School dilemma bb gets in a fight at school Chocolate land foxy gets trapped in a chocolate wonderland 1987 years later freddy bonnie chica and foxy gets a time mechine All great plates must brake chica brakes a super rare plate Val Val Val volcano foxy gets lost in a volcano Yea 2017 this episode celebrates the first day of 2017 The Xbox bb gets a Xbox jamed bonnie falls in love with jam to love a pizza foxy falls in love with a pizza kiss foxy and toy chica kiss alternitive chicken chica gets a mechine to travel to allternitive univeres ABC family universe chica goes to a universe wheare every ones from ABC family and they don't like her (exept the characters from fullhouse) chica goes back to the normal universe but the full house characters sneek in new nighbors chica goes back to her wrold but the full house characters move next to them bomb universe chica goes to a universe wear every thing blows up and the remote blows up so she has to build a new one mr universe chica goes to a univeres wear every ones a man can chica escape before they turn HER into a man? nothing universe chica goes to a universe wear theres nothing and she lose her teleporter and she has to find it mangle how could you? chica goes back to the real wrold but mangle takes the teleporter huge universe chica and mangle go to universe wear every thing is huge and they lost their teleporter sfm universe chica and mangle go to a universe wear every thing is sfm hey what happend to chica & mangle? the animatronics try to find chica & mangle youtube universe chica and mangle go to a universe wear their in youtube and their remote gets lost in a video dubstep universe chica & mangle go to a universe wear everything is dubstep will chica&mangle lose their hearing? sell pants chica & mangle go back to the real wrold but foxy sells it real live universe chica mangle & foxy go to a universe wear every thing is in real live splatoon universe chica mangle & foxy go to the splatoon universe g manor universe chica mangle & foxy go to a universe wear every thing is g manor will chica mangle and foxy get so spooked their lives will fly away? MLG universe chica mangle & foxy go to a universe wear everything is MLG lost foxy falls of the teleporter bride universe foxy gos to a universe wear everyone wants to be foxy's bride phenix wright universe chica & mangle go to the phenix wright universe will mangle be not gulty? tiny universe foxy gos to a universe wear he's tiny meet up foxy chica & mangle finally reunite floaty universe chica mangle & foxy go to a universe wear everything floats will they get back their remote before it goes to space? sandy universe chica mangle & foxy go to a universe wear everything is made of sand bloky universe chica mangle & foxy go to the minecraft universe amnesia universe chica mangle & foxy go to a universe wear they get amnesia no hands universe chaca mangle & foxy go to a universe wear every hing has no hands will they be able to pick up the remote? plese chica mangle & foxy go back to their universe but bb begs to go with them ocean universe chica mangle foxy & bb go to a universe wear their in the ocean book universe chica mangle foxy & bb go to a universe wear their in a book goodbye for now chica mangle foxy & bb show a clip from every episode from season 10 promoing season 11 phantom freddy shows a promo for season 11